


Booby Trap

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Innuendoes, Seb is a dork, so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You lose your keys again. Sorta.





	Booby Trap

It was a warm August afternoon in New York. Sebastian was already warm and sweating from his time in the gym and the run home wasn’t making it any better. He looked forward to a cooling shower and a quiet evening spent with his family. The quiet part would probably take some talking into since you were busy planning his birthday. He knew you wanted to do this for him, but honestly, he would have been just as happy to just have a quiet night with you and the kids.

Sebastian had barely made it through the front entrance, greeting the security guard of the building before small footsteps sounded on the stairs. Sebastian smiled as he saw Isabella come running down the stairs as fast as she could and straight for him. He instantly squatted down, letting her throw her arms around his neck as he stood up.

“Hi, prințesă. Did you run away from Mommy?” Sebastian asked her, tickling her stomach. Isabella giggled and hid her face against her dad’s neck. She pulled back a little with a wiggle of her nose.

“You stink Daddy,” she proclaimed and Sebastian couldn’t hold back his laughter as he started up the stairs.

“Well, thanks, Isa. You can’t run away from Mommy though. You have to be a big girl and help her with your brother now remember?” Sebastian said more seriously but kept smiling at the little girl as she clung to his arm.

“I didn’t. I was going down to see if Mr. Williams had a key,” Isabella explained, referring to the regular guard in the day time. “Mommy lost her key.”

“Again?” Sebastian frowned, trying not to groan at the idea of having to get all the locks changed before the birthday as well.

Isabella didn’t get a chance to answer before you came into view. You had Alex sitting on one hip, doing a weird little dance, pulling at your dress with your free hand.

“Honey. I don’t think you can dance the door open,” Sebastian chuckled as he took the last few steps up the stairs, letting Isabella down to greet you.

He frowned again when you put a hand on his chest, pushing him back before he could hug and kiss you. You never did that. If you were mad at him, you always let him know. You also didn’t seem angry right now. Annoyed maybe, but it wasn’t directed at him.

“What’s…” Sebastian started before you interrupted him.

“I lost my keys in my bra,” you grumbled, making Sebastian freeze for a moment before a huge shit-eating grin broke out across his face.

“You what?”

“I don’t have any pockets so I stuck the keys in my bra, but Alex pulled it and they fell into my boobs,” you explained, glaring at Sebastian when he started laughing.

“They got booby-trapped,” Sebastian snorted, and you had to bite your cheeks to not laugh with him. You were annoyed and you didn’t want to start laughing that easily.

“Just… hold your son.” You grumbled, handing the sleepy baby over to his laughing father before continuing your shaking movements, trying to get the keys loose from under your breast. You ignored Sebastian’s laughter as you pulled out in your dress, trying to get a look down your bra to assess the progress.

“Maybe Daddy can help?” Isabella looked up at you with big eyes, clearly trying her best to come up with a solution.

“Oh Daddy would love to help,” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at you with a shit-eating grin still plastered across his face.

“Oh I’m sure he would,” you rolled your eyes at him, but couldn’t prevent yourself from smiling this time as you reached into your bra, doing a few bounces.

“Hah!” you triumphantly raised your hand with your keys between two fingers. Isabella cheered and Sebastian laughed, leaning in to kiss your cheek as you unlocked the door.

“We could have used mine you know,” he whispered in your ear, making you freeze up and glare at him.

“You couldn’t have reminded me of that a little earlier?” you pouted, as the door swung open and Isabella rushed inside straight for her room and toys.

“And miss that little show?” Sebastian grinned as he walked past you, doing a small jump before laughing as your hand landed against his ass in punishment.

He quickly put Alex down in his crib in your bedroom, before returning to the kitchen where you were putting away groceries. He leaned against the doorframe, watching you smiling as he saw the small smile on your face grow as you tried to ignore him.

“What are you staring at Bash?” you asked with your back turned and Sebastian’s grin grew as he walked up behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder, trying to look down your dress.

“Just wondering what else you hide down there,” he teased, causing you to finally break out in laughter. You turned in his embrace, wrapping your arms around his neck, raising your eyebrows at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” you teased, squealing as he dove forward, playfully biting your neck and tickling your sides.

“Stop,” you laughed and squirmed, trying to get loose of his hold with no luck. Sebastian however, finally listened after letting you suffer for a while, pressing a kiss against your lips as he pulled you close. He smiled as he felt you melt into him, kissing him back. Life with you and two kids was never boring and days rarely turned out like Sebastian expected them too, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
